


Fever Dreams

by 394percentdone



Series: How to Blow a Kiss to the Stars [1]
Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 00:59:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10321910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/394percentdone/pseuds/394percentdone
Summary: Juno doesn't pine for Nureyev, who do you think he is





	

**Author's Note:**

> cleaned up version of the one on tumblr

Juno coughed, hard, hard enough it felt like his lungs were finally falling apart in his chest. The morning sun was trying it’s hardest to filter in the slightly dingy window blinds. Juno groaned aloud, he’d never liked mornings in general, couldn’t trust anyone who could communicate in full sentences before at least three cups of coffee that could have passed for tar, especially if they were chipper about it. This morning in particular was turning out to be a real piece of work, not only had he woken up three hours later than he should have to a slightly more distressed than usual Rita, his lungs and eye were filling with gunk. He could barely see, and even the dim light in the office was starting to drive needles into his brain via his eye.

 

He probably should have expected something like this, working into the small hours of the morning trying to avoid thinking at all costs, not eating anywhere near as much as he should, falling asleep at his desk because his apartment still smelled like _his_ cologne even though it had been weeks since Juno had seen the man.

 

_Weeks_ and Juno could still see him out of the corner of his eye, lounging on the couch or sitting in the kitchen. Could still smell him on the sheets they had once shared, no matter how many times Juno washed them. Could still _feel_ him, feel his touch on Juno; his shoulders after a rough case, a phantom massage to loosen the tension. His hands in the cold Martian desert nights, warm fingers and rough palms the single most comforting thing Juno had felt in his entire life and if that didn’t scream danger to Juno he would never had made it as a PI. His lips, his stupid soft as silk lips grinning against Juno’s like he was a cat that caught the canary.

 

Juno shook his head, and immediately regretted it as the office swam around him. “Hey Rita,” Juno called, his voice raspy and harsh. Juno grimmaced and cleared throat, “Rita go home for the day, I’m leaving.”

 

“But Mista Steel.”

 

“I’m feeling generous Rita, take it before I change my mind.”

 

The screech of metal on cheap tile seemed to echo through Juno’s muddled brain, the quick sharp clacks of Rita’s shoes stabbing at his ears. Juno sighed, all he needed to do was go back to his apartment and sleep, simple enough even for him.

  


Of course simple never wanted to work with Juno Steel, the moment he stepped into his apartment the world tilted on its axis.

 

“Juno darling, you look like hell.”

 

Juno froze, his mind working double time to explain what his eye was telling him. Nureyev stood in front of him, all long limbs and relaxed stance, looking like he belonged there. He smiled at Juno, a smile full of teeth, but soft, all bark and no bite.

 

“Oh no, now I know I’m hallucinating.”  That was the only explanation right, he wanted Nureyev to come back to him didn’t he, didn’t even bother trying to deny it. He was too tired to deal with this now, Juno shut the door behind him and started walking to his bedroom. Before he even took a step his lungs seized in his chest, making his gasp and cough up a storm.

 

Strong hands grasped his shoulder out of nowhere, real hands not the imagined hands of his daydreams. “Juno, Juno are you alright?”

 

Juno groaned weakly, “Oh yea, just peachy.”

 

A cool hand against his forehead, and the only thing Juno was aware of in that moment was Nureyev’s cologne filling his nose and the press of his body on Juno’s again. Juno closed his eye for a moment and tried not to sigh, whether or not he was successful Juno didn’t know, or really even care.

 

“You’re burning up love, where on Mars have you been?” Nureyev’s voice was colored with concern, if Juno was honest with himself it was the most soothing sound he’d ever heard.

 

But he wasn’t, so Juno shook himself free. “Working, on a case.”

 

Nureyev took a step back from Juno, dropping his hands to his sides. Juno tried not feel the warmth drain away from him as Nureyev pulled away. He coughed into his elbow again, damn his chest was aching at this point. All he wanted now was some sleep, preferably in his own room.

 

“You’re a wreck Juno, have you been taking care of yourself at all?”

 

“Yea well there really isn’t that much to take care of so.” Nureyev’s cologne was still overwhelming Juno, clogging up his mind with flashes back to a dim room and soft sheets. Ridiculous, here he was casually waltzing his way back into Juno’s life and Juno didn’t even want to do a single thing about it.

 

“Juno” Nureyev started, looking at Juno with eyes wider than Juno had seen in weeks. Juno’s heart stopped dead in his chest for a split second.

 

“Don’t, just don’t.” Juno sighed, Nureyev reached out, grasping Juno’s hands and pulling him close. Juno didn’t even fight, he was just so _tired._ Tired of not going home because the apartment now felt empty, tired of not getting any sleep because his bed was too cold with just him in it, tired of lying to himself every damn day about being fine by himself.

 

“You sound like you need some sleep. Care to let me take you to bed?” If he thought he could have Juno would have snapped back something witty, right now though, Nureyev’s offer was the best he’d heard in his life, even though he’d never admit it out loud.

 

After a couple of minutes shuffling through his apartment to his room, and definitely more time than it should have taken to change out of the clothes he’d been wearing for a few days and Juno planted himself face first onto his busted mattress, listening to the faint laughter coming from Nureyev.

 

“Graceful as always darling.” Juno raised his hand in a rude gesture and rolled under the thin blankets.

 

Peering blearily at Nureyev, Juno spared a slurred thought as to what his odds were to get Nureyev to join him. He shouldn’t want Nureyev here, not in his life, not in his apartment, and definitely not in his bed. But when had Juno ever played it safe?

 

In the end, he didn’t even need to ask; Nureyev stripped down to his button down and briefs and crawled in beside him, tucking Juno under his chin and drawing him up. Juno shivered, though definitely not from cold. He tangled his legs with Nureyev’s, turning over just to be able to breath in Nureyev’s stupid cologne, and tried not to think of it as home.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trash for Juno Steel, come scream about these gay space kids with me on tumblr 394-percentdone


End file.
